clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Life Cycle of a Puffle
The Life Cycle of a Puffle is a movie. The characters are mostly penguins, despite the name. Plot The penguin Auzziez Rulez starts off the movie by reading the CP Times at the Plaza. In the events section, he finds out that a new puffle colour has been confirmed. Auzziez Rulez rushes off to thw wilderness, just to see what's usually there. He explores further into the wildreness and sees a bit of orange fur. Then, he sees an orange puffle. Auzziez Rulez was amazed by this and rushed away to see his friend Fanta Waters. He shows his buddy the amazing orange puffle and Fanta Waters tells him to talk to the the Pet Shop manager about this. Auzziez Rules rushes from the Lighthouse to the Pet Shop and rings the service bell on the desk. The manager is impressed to see that Auzziez Rulez has found an orange puffle. The manager says that Auzziez Rulez can have the job open. Auzziez Rulez agrees to be a puffle feeder. The next day, Auzziez Rulez's first work day, he feeds all the puffles in the Pet Shop within a record of six hours. He is awarded with a special badge with the words 'Excellent Puffle Feeder' on it. That evening while Auzziez Rulez was cooking on the BBQ, something went wrong. He whacked the BBQ with tongs and the grass caught on fire! Auzziez Rulez sprinted inside and snatched the fire extinguisher from the wall. His puffles were outside and they didn't feel safe. He opened fire, and everything was soaked. He yelled at himself for about two hours and then went out to find some Puffle O's. He then saw a herd of orange puffles. He was amazed. He brought his puffles with him. They gazed in amazement as they saw the sleeping orange puffles. After a rough night of sleeping at the wilderness, Auzziez Rulez ran to the Pet Shop. He was early, as it was still closed. He stopped by the Coffee Shop, and he had a nice big mocha. He also purchased some Vegemite on toast. Out of his messenger bag, he pulled a Coke can. He popped it open, and drank it all without making a noise. On the way to the Plaza, he chucked in the recycling. Auzziez Rulez was right on time for work. When he gets to work, the manager shows him a surprise. It was some orange puffles giving birth. When Auzziez Rulez saw a Puffle Egg, he was amazed. It was the exact same colour as the puffle itself. He was even lucky enough to see an egg hatch. The baby puffle looked very pale at first, but it soon turned a bright orange. Auzziez Rulez called all his friends. Fanta Waters, Empoleon2408, Jabba90345, Billy Higgo, Izzyrox5, Blossa Jusef and Jamie18143. They got quickly on their snowboards and hurried off to the Pet Shop. They saw Auzziez Rulez holding a baby puffle and feeding it a box of Puffle O's. They gazed in amazement. It was the first orange puffle that they had ever seen! And the smallest puffle they'd ever seen. THE END. Category:Movies